


Behind The Fitting Room

by violaetor



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Suits, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaetor/pseuds/violaetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden decided to buy a suit downtown.<br/>Decided to bring you along when he picked up the suit.<br/>But he needs to try it on... in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

> First fic evurr published.  
> Still need to practice moar.
> 
> this fic is unbeta-d.
> 
> Enjoy.

At the tailor shop fitting room.

 

"How do I look?" Aiden stood up straight with timid open arms, dressed in a dark brown three pieces suit, with an orange and blue accented tie and handkerchief. I sat, staring him from head to toe. He was staring back at me, waiting for a response.

 

"Damn, I think I just wet myself." I tried to hide my heated face to side. He chuckled as he walked towards me and crouched to my level.

 

"Well, I think I want to lap it clean for you." Then he kissed me on the edge of my lips and swiftly pulled up my legs to his shoulders.

 

"Aiden we're in public!!"

 

"So?"

 

He pulled down all my pants, "There might be surveillance cameras in here!"

 

"Let them see." He found his present, I hid my face with my back hand.

 

"Look at me." I glanced to his face that full of hunger as he threw his coat and rolled up his sleeves in a swift move.

 

He smirked before he actually dig in to his meal. I have to hold my mouth from letting out inappropriate voices as he sucked and licked in and out my clit. His stubble accidentally grazed my inner thigh, I tried to close my thighs but Aiden held them in place and lick deeper.

 

"Aiden... Stop. I don't want... to ruin your new suit."

 

The sound slurping filled the fitting room we're in.

 

My back was getting warm, goosebumps cam all over me.

Huffs came more and more frequent from my lips and Aiden didn't stop his ministration on me.

I tried to cover my voice with my back hand as he practically drank from down there as my body shuddered, curled those toes.

He licked me clean, nothing was spoiled. His face was flushed red as he licked some spoils on his bottom lip.

 

_God, this old man is sexy._

 

He put my pants back and put down my legs to their proper place. When he gathered his coat, I saw his straining bulge on his new pants.

 

"Aiden," I tugged his sleeve. He looked calm and focused, but I could saw he was slightly distracted. Especially by his dilated pupil and flushed face.

 

"Hmm?" He tried to sound casual.

 

I gave him a look and grazed his legs with mine.

 

"Ah... Mmmh... I don't. Want to ruin my new pants, let's just continue later," I pouted, he gave his signature tired smile and then turned into smug smirk in a second.

 

"...in the car, if you feel like it."

 

_This old man never cease to amuse me._

 

"Okay... Can I have a kiss?" I puckered my lips and opened my arms.

 

He hovered down and quick kissed my forehead. I gave him a little whining,

"We will be in trouble if I kiss you on your lips, (y/n)." He ruffled my hair and changed to his casual attire, as he waited his hard on to subside. We got out the fitting room to wrapped the suits.

 

And straight to his 'borrowed' car.

 


End file.
